New Year, New Changes
by bgfl1997
Summary: Senior year is supposed to be the best of your high school year's right? Well right now it isn't looking so fun. My best friend Jacob won't talk to me and I'm starting to have feelings for a guy that wont ever like me. ALL HUMAN B/Em B/J
1. New Year

**Im back guys! Well this is my new story that I'm working on, I don't know if I'm going to return to my old one though. Well please read and review because i need you guys opinion on my work :) **

**Authors Note- I do not own any of these characters Stephanie Meyer does **

Senior year is supposed to be the best of your high school year's right? Well right now it isn't looking so fun.

My name is Bella Swan and I am 17 years old. I'm about 5'3 with long curly brown hair and brown eyes. I get along with almost everybody at school and pretty much anyone can get along with me. Don't get me wrong though, I'm not like those super popular superficial girls that everyone wants to get with. In fact I hate people like that. I'm more like the super friendly girl.

My best friend or former best friend name is Jacob. We've been best friends since we were in our mommies' tummies. We do everything and anything together, but this summer it all changed. Jake had joined the football team and it inflated his ego. He felt like he was too cool to hang out with me and ditched me for his football buddies and started hanging out with "those" type of people. Apparently I'm nothing since he's so cool now.

"Where's Jacob," Charlie's voice pulled me out of my inner monologue.

"I don't know," I mumbled turning my attention to my soggy cereal."

"Doesn't he drive you on the first day of school? You kids usually do everything together."

"Dad I don't know where he is. Can we just drop it?" I really didn't feel like arguing with my dad this early in the morning. I grabbed my book bag and headed out the door before he could say another word.

Five minutes later I pulled into my assigned parking spot right across the lot from Jake. I could see him leaning on his truck talking to all his new football buddies he ditched me for. For a second his gaze caught mine and he tried to wave at me. I quickly looked away in the other direction. Why would he want to talk to me now?

With a sigh I got out of my car and walked toward the doors of the school.

"Hey Bella!"  
>"Bellarama!"<br>"La La!"  
>"Hey!"<p>

A chorus of greetings was yelled at me as I walked through the hallway. Finally I reached my first period class, Mr. Earlings English class. He already assigned us seats which shows this year is going to be awesome! Not.

I sat down in my seat and pulled out a fresh clean notebook and started doodling on the cover.

"Your seat is right next to Isabella. Isabella please raise your hand," Mr. Earlings said. I raised my hand and a guy I saw earlier with Jacob came and sat down next to me.

I turned my attention back to doodling on my notebook wasting time since we had a while till class started.

"Hey," I turned my attention to the boy who flashed me his dimples. I couldn't help but smile back and say a "Hey"

I took a second to examine him. He was tall from what I could see, he had dark eyes, spiky hair, and of course those adorable dimples. He also had a football jacket on which probably meant he was one of Jakes superficial friends. Oh joy.

"My names Embry and you must be Isabella," those dimples were still etched on his cheeks.

"Yeah I am but you can call me Bella."

"Bella huh? Well I give everyone nicknames so I might have a ridiculous one for you by the end of next week. Just letting you know," his laugh was contagious and I couldn't help but to join in.

From just a couple of seconds of talking to him I figured out that he wasn't as superficial as I thought he would be. Sure he stole my best friend but he didn't know. Plus he seems like a nice guy.

"Wooah that's pretty cool," I looked to my notebook where Embry was pointing at. On there was a drawing of La Push beach where I used to spend all of my time. I hadn't even realized I was drawing that. "Can I see it?"

"Thanks and yeah here." I handed him my notebook to look at

"This is amazing? Do you take art?" he was admiring the drawing.

"No, I'm not a very good artist, but I do like drawing."

"You're not a very good artist? Bella this is amazing! You should do art," those darn dimples made their way onto his face again.

"Thanks, that's really nice," I was shocked that he actually liked it.

He smiled at me and then the bell rang. This year might not be that bad at all

**Press that button and review please :) If you guys really like it i can put another chapter up in a couple of days because i already wrote it. **


	2. Old and New Friends

**I do not own these characters Stephanie Meyer does**

**Chapter 2- Old and New Friends **

Later that day I was getting books out of my locker talking to Angela. Angela and I had become very close when Jake did his little disappearing act; we were almost like sisters now. She was talking about her boyfriend Ben when she stopped mid sentence.

"What is it?" I asked

"Incoming at 3o'clock but don't look. It's Jacob and I think he's coming to talk to you.

Behind me I heard the voice I hadn't heard all summer long.  
>"Hey Bella, Angela."<p>

Angela gave him a polite smile and then muttered something about being late for class.

Still looking for my books in my locker I mustered up all the anger I had for him and spat, "So you're talking to me now?"

"Bella I didn't mean- I- Bells." he fumbled through his words.

"Save it. I really don't want to hear it."

"No Bells. I miss you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I had lots of football practices and we had to bond as a football team and I was so busy. That's why I didn't hang out with you. Believe me, I wanted to see you but I couldn't!" He pulled my arm until I was facing him, "Bella, we are best friends. Nothing can change that. I just wanna go back to the way things were."

"Me too Jake. I miss you. But this doesn't mean that I fully forgive you."

"Bells, I'll do anything to gain your trust back. As long as I have you as my friend again."

"Just don't pull this stunt again. We'll take it day by day and see how it goes. You're still in the doghouse though."

"I don't care. As long as we are talking again everything is fine."Jake's eyes told me that he was sincere about gaining my friendship back.

"I'll see you later Jake."He then hugged me which surprised me. I stiffened for just a second but it didn't take me long to wrap my arms around him like old times.

...

Throughout the next few weeks of school everything changed. Jake and I worked on our friendship and now things are back to normal. Except for that one day when he was acting funny.

We were in his garage drinking soda laughing at some funny joke when he suddenly said, "Bells, I love you."

"I love you too Jake. You're my best friend." I said smiling back at him.

His smile faltered a little bit which didn't go unnoticed by me. "Yeah friend…" he seemed to contemplate this word. "You're my bestest friend too Bells," and like that he was back to his normal self, joking and having fun. Happy that I had my best friend back I didn't think too much of his weird behavior or how it could affect us later on.

...

On top of fixing old friendships I was building new ones. Especially with Embry. He's such a goofball and can bring out that side of me. Whenever we're together there's not a dull moment.

"Embry, Embry, Embry!" I yelled when I walked to my seat in English class.

"Hey Belly," he laughed and then ruffled my hair. He wasn't kidding when he said that he would come up with an annoying nickname for me. It was a dumb nickname but hey, it was our special thing.

"So how was practice yesterday you dork?"

"Horrible and boring but we got stuff done. I texted you last night but someone didn't answer"

"I'm sorry I was working on homework last night. I turned my phone off too."

"Well I was going to ask you to come to the game today. It's our first game and you really should come because it will make Embry happy," he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes and said "Pleaaassse come!"

"Ugh Embry! You know I can't resist when you use your puppy dog eyes. Of course I'll come!"

The biggest smile was plastered on his face and his dimples made an appearance.

"I'll make sure I'm the loudest person rooting you on Em," I included. His already incredibly big smile got even bigger.

Class started and we went through another boring lecture on Shakespeare. When the bell rang we all quickly gathered our stuff and hurried out happy to have survived that.

Embry was walking with me to my locker and was animatedly telling me a story about why clowns are so scary. That's the thing with me and Embry's relationship. He tells me anything and everything and I do too. I even told him about the Jacob situation.

"They are too happy to be human!" he kept ranting about the scariness of clowns until I reached my locker. Standing there was Jacob.

"Hey Jake!" I said

"Jacob my man," Embry went up to Jacob and did that weird guy hand thing.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked them, "No need to show PDA."

"Shut up Bella," they both said and laughed at the same time.

"Whatever guys. So Jake what brings you to my locker today?"

"Well I wanted to ask if you were coming to the game today."

"Yeah I am! Embry already told me about you guy's important first game!"

"Yeah I told her," Embry interjected "and she told me she's going to be the loudest person cheering in the stands. We better hear her right Jacob?"

For a second I could see a change of emotion in Jakes eye. Was that jealousy?

"Oh well I'm glad you're coming Bells. I have to go see you later." Jacob then left without another word.

"What was wrong with him?" I asked Embry. He just looked at me and shrugged.

"He's PMSing."

"Embry!" I exclaimed accompanied with a smack on the arm. "Be nice to your friend!" I rolled my eyes and walked away. Rubbing his arm Embry walked right along beside me.

**Authors Note- The only reason why I updated so fast was because I already had this chapter written like last month. I will though update on a regular basis so don't worry about me abandoning this story. **

**I need you guys opinion so i really appreciate reviews :) Hugs to those that did! **


	3. Traitor

**:) These characters do not belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 3: Traitor  
><strong>

At the game Angela and I screamed our heads off cheering on the football team. They won 45-28 against our rival school Lakehurst. Jake and Embry probably scored majority of the teams points.

At the end of the game I got a text from Jake.

**Hey bells I saw you at the game (: there's gonna be a party at David's house. Meet me there so we can hang –jb**

Angela and I arrived at the party and we spotted all the football players talking. Angela's boyfriend Ben is a football player to and when she saw him she immediately went up to him.

Left alone, I tried to find Jake but instead I found Embry who was walking towards me.

"You did fantastic today you dork!" I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. Without hesitation he returned the gesture.

Still hugging me he said in my ear, "Thanks it means a lot that you actually came."

Finally he released me and I was surprise that I actually felt sad when he did. Embry is just a friend... Right?

"Embry man, who is this pretty lady." a burly guy with short black cropped hair stood next to embry.

"Quil this is Bella and Bella this is Quil." he introduced me to the boy.

"Quil Altera," he confirmed shaking my hand with a strong grip, as if to show me how strong he was.

"You did really good job today," I congratulated him.

"That's what all the girls say," he said while draping his arm around me, "I can show you a good time if you let me." He then winked at me and I gagged in my mouth.

Embry pulled me away from Quil and whispered in my ear, "Don't mind his perverted behavior. He's like this all the time." I looked back at Quil and laughed.

"You better not be talking bad about me man, I will beat you up," Quil threatened Embry with a smirk.

"Quilly bear come back here! I'm cold." a girl in a very short red dress whined to Quil.

"Well I gotta go but I'll talk to you more later Bella." Quil winked at me then hurried after the cold girl.

"Now that's he's gone the real party can begin!" Embry then took me over to the ice chest and got me a drink, which was coke. Charlie would kill me if I drove under the influence.

"So Embry do you know where Jake is?"

"What am I not good enough company for you?" Embry feigned being hurt.

"Embry you're the most boring and suckish person I've ever met. Of course I don't want to hang with you."

He stuck out his tongue

"I'm just joking Bry! Your awesome." we both laughed.

"All seriousness I don't know where Jake went. He was with Jessica the last time I saw him."

Jessica was known as the school... Well yeah. She was blond, skinny, superficial, and most importantly fake. If Jake was with her there's no telling what they would do.

"Bella what's wrong? You look upset"

"I'm just worried about Jake being with Jessica. I'm going to go look for him okay."

"Okay but hurry back so you can hang out with me!" Embry said.

I went walking through the house until I saw a door that goes outside. Standing on the deck I could spot Jake and Jessica making out on the side.

He knows I don't like Jessica so I don't understand why he would make out with her. And ditch me. I felt so betrayed and angry. I had to get out of there so I went to look for Angela

Angela was sitting in her boyfriends lap talking a giggling with him. I felt bad for interrupting her but this was an emergency.

"Angie can we just get out of here." I said to her.

"Sure bells but what's wrong?" she was concerned

"I'll tell you later. I can still sleepover right?"

"Yeah let's go now."

She kissed Ben goodbye, who said bye with a groan and we got out of there as fast as we could.

When we got to Angela's house I told her about what I saw with Jake.

"He knows that you don't like her right! So why would he kiss her! Some best friend he is." Angela was actually getting mad at Jake.

"it's okay Ang. I guess as long as they don't date. Just them my phone rang from a new text message. I opened it and it was from Embry

**You left without saying goodbye :(** -**E**

**Im sorry em I saw somthing that upseted me and didn't want to stay ****-Bells 3**

**Jake and Jessica right? Idk what he was thinking I'm sorry you were ****upset -E**

**It's okay it's not ur fault – Bells 3**

**Nxt time tell me I would totally bail the party with you it was no ****fun :/ -E**

**Haha I def will tell you em. I'm goin to bed tho good nite -Bells 3**

**Good nite see you skool -E**

"Aw are you texting your new lover?" Angela said with a smirk on her face.

"New lover?"

"You smile when you text whoever that was." I hadn't realized but I had a smile plastered on my face.

I got under the blankets and laid my head on the pillow. "Whatever Ang! Good night." I fell asleep with that smile still on my face.

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update :( I will try to not let that happen again. Well anyway please please please review! PLEASE :) **


	4. You Make Me Sick

**Okay guys, so first off I am really really sorry for not updating as quick as I said i would. Writers block really sucks, but guess what? I wrote 2 chapters! Yes two chapters today! Since i took so long to update I'm putting up two chapters! Enjoy**

**Izzy**

**P.S- I do not own these characters Stephanie Meyer does**

Turns out that Jacob and Jessica did start dating. And it turns out that he started avoiding me again. School was horrible because everywhere I turn they are there, either making out of hugging or talking. Disgusting.

Today they decided to stand at Jessica's locker right across the hall from mine. Walking past I could hear her snobby giggle accompanied with a squeal "Jake!"

What gives her the right to squeal my best friend's name? What possibly have given him the idea to ditch me for Jessica! Jessica out of all people. I thought he had changed but apparently he not. His ego is bigger than an elephant.

Fuming I opened my locker and started throwing my books in there muttering profanities. "good for nothing slut stealing my asshole of a friend-"

"Woahh Belly did I come at a bad time?" Embry interrupted my ill wishings.

"That's what she said." Quil joked. Over these past few weeks I've been getting closer to Quil. I learned that this dude is so perverted and can never be taken seriously.

"Quil you're an idiot." Embry said, "But seriously Bella are you okay? You look like you're about to kill someone."

"Just Jacob and Jessica." at that moment that kissed and I gagged in my mouth. Embry caught where i was looking at and chuckled.

"We can have that arranged you know. But all seriousness I really don't like her. She really- uhh how do I put this she's-"

"Slutty? Whoreish? A hoe? Yeah I know." I interrupted him still glaring at the sicking lovebirds.

I tore my gaze away from them when Embry and Quil both busted out laughing. Their contagious laugh made me join right in with him. All three of us bent over and laughing our asses of must of been a funny sight to see.

"Just to let you guys know I wouldn't even mess with her and I usually go for any girl." Quil said while we were wiping our tears of laughter away. That meant a lot coming to Quil because like what he said he does go for any girl. Yeah I mean any.

"Well we have established that we all don't like her. Especially Bella," Embry said and sent an amused look in my direction "But there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to deal with her."

"You guys have to deal with her. Remember Jacob stopped talking to me again." I stated the obvious

"Oh yeah Bella I sorry. I just wished you guys would just make up he talks about you a lot." Quil added

"I seriously doubt that he talks about me. He doesn't waste his time on people like me."

"Yeah Bella he does." Embry interjected, "he tells us that he misses you."

"But why won't he talk to me it doesn't make any sense!" this was just getting me angrier. Before all of this Jake would come to me to tell me anything, he was never scared to talk to me before.

The warning bell than rang telling us all to get to class.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I mumbled to Em and Quil then walked away to biology class.

I sat down in my seat and was still fuming from the Jake situation. What makes him avoid me? Why is he dating her? I pulled out my phone and looked at it. There only one thing to do to get this solved.

I opened a new text message and wrote  
><strong>Can we talk?<strong>

I typed jakes name in the recipient box and pressed sent.

"Are you okay you seem upset?" my lab partner Scott McKin asked me. He keeps to himself during class and doesn't do anything. He has that bad boy thing that girls seem to like these days.

I looked up to see him quickly look away from my eyes. Weird I thought.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound nosy." he sheepishly looked down at the table. He was apologizing? Wow what's going on.

"Nahh its okay I wasn't nosy. And no I'm okay but thanks for asking."

He must of realized that he was out of character and muttered an "Yeah sure whatever."

Rolling my eyes I looked at my phone. It was a new text message from Jake.  
><strong>Yeah meet me at the beach after school.<strong>

**...**

**Press that button down there and review! PLEASE! :) **


	5. Meeting

**Here's the promised second chapter!**

**These characters do not belong to me! :) **

At 4oclock I was sitting at me and jakes driftwood at the beach. Drawing figures in the sand as I waited for Jake to come.

At 4:30 I was startled from a quiet "Hey" that came from behind me.

I turned around and saw Jake standing there with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Hey." I said. Things air between us was awkward. Something that was never there before. Before all of this Jake could tell me everything

"Sooo," he started breaking the awkward silence. "You wanted to talk? What about?"

"You know what I want to talk about Jake." I said getting annoyed

"No I don't Bella I can't read your mind," he spat back angrily.

I flinched away from his menacing voice. Where did all of this hatred come from?

"Come on Bella I don't have all day."

I took a deep breath and started, "Why are you avoiding me again even though you said you weren't going to?"

"Because I think it's better for us to stay away from each other." he face showed no emotion. No remorse.

"Why?"

He looked at me and said "Because you'll just use me to get popular. And plus we should start hanging with new people. You knew we wouldn't be friends forever."

How could he say that we wouldn't be friends forever? All this time meant nothing to him.

Suddenly angry at this I spat "Is this what your girlfriend is influencing you to do? Is she telling you not to hang with me?"

He sheepishly looked down and was quiet for a moment which basically gave me the answer to my question.

"That's what I thought."

He was suddenly back to his angry self and yelled "Well I believe her! She made me realize how you use people and how you're not a good friend at all."

"How do I use people Jake? Huh tell me?" I yelled back

"You used all your old boyfriends just to have someone and Bella - you used me. I didn't realize that till Jess told me."

"What do you mean I used you Jacob?" suddenly I was very confused

"You didn't realize Bella? I had a crush on you since forever! Hell, I think I fell in love with you but you never realized. You just used me as your best friend, the person you cry to, the person whose feelings you don't care about." he kept yelling.

Shocked I just stood there. Blank stare on my face and all. He loved me I thought. Why hadn't he told me this before?

"I- I -" no formable words would come out my mouth.

"Just save it Bella," Jacob interrupted me, "It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that me and you can't be friends anymore. I can't deal with this." and then he just walked away. Walked away from me, from our friendship.

Feeling like the whole world just crashed on me I sunk down onto the sand on my knees and just sat there.

I don't know how long I was there staring out into the ocean but the sound of someone calling my name snapped me out of my trance. I turned around to see Embry standing there looking at me with a concerned face.

"Bella are you okay," he asked

"He- he- ja-" and then as if the dams of the river broke all my tears poured out. I hated people seeing me cry but I held this in for so long that it just came out.

Next thing I knew I was in Embry's lap wrapped in his arms sobbing into his chest. His hands were stroking my hair softly and soothingly. We stayed like this for I don't know how long until I was all cried out.

Embry slowly unwrapped his arms from me and stood up. I grumbled at the lost of contact but he then grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Still holding my hand he walked me to my car and opened the passenger door for me to get in. He then went around the car and got into the driver side and started the car when I gave him the keys.

The ride to my house was silent but comfortable. No words were to be said just silence.

We finally reached my house and Embry and I got out the car and walked to my door.

I turned around and looked embry in the eyes and started "Embry ... I..," but he stopped me.

"No Bella it's okay. You don't have to say thank you," then he grabbed both of my hands in his own and said "But I do want you to know this. If you need anything, no matter how outrageous it is you call me okay?"

He slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek. He lingered there for a minute then turned around and walked down the stairs of my porch.

I could feel butterflies in my stomach as he walked down my driveway. Is this right to feel this even though I just broke up with my best friend?

Lost in thought, my hand unconsciously went up to touch my cheek as I watched Embry's retreating form walk down the road.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! :D**


End file.
